


Stay With Me

by sammyluvsya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutting, Ghosts, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, levi is a ghost, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyluvsya/pseuds/sammyluvsya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you were trapped in one house, unable to leave, no matter what you did? What if you were unable to talk to anyone, unable to sleep, eat, or touch?<br/>Levi died years and years ago, trapped in the same house that he killed himself in. It wasn’t long until another family moved in, one that had a young brunette boy with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Two peoples’ story doesn’t always start when they make eye contact.

They don’t have to start when the characters are first introduced to the story itself.

But for a story to be real,

It has to start somewhere.

~

When Levi had killed himself, he had thought that he would go somewhere, Heaven, Hell, or maybe just stop existing altogether. He didn’t expect to be stuck in the same house, watching his mother find his body on the floor of his bathroom, hours after he had swallowed a bottle pills, and watching her hug his body to hers as she cried and cried and cried.

He hadn’t expected to watch as his mother and father moved out, unable to live in the same house that their only child had taken his life in.

He hadn’t expected to sit there, years passing by, doing nothing.

And most of all, he hadn’t expected to fall in love.

~

Eren is oblivious to the spirit that is haunting his house, as it the rest of his family, not that his parents are there enough to notice. 

From the day that they moved in, his parents had been at work. Seeing as his dad was a doctor and his mom was a nurse, it wasn’t unexpected, but it was unwelcomed.

Levi had watched as the fifteen-year-old boy did most of the unpacking. He was upset that his peace and quiet eternity as been tampered with, but Levi soon grew to enjoy the company.

He had spent the last god knows how long in this house by himself, doing nothing but staring at blank walls and making up stories in his head to keep him distracted and trying to turn the doorknobs, which he failed to do every time.

The thing was, no one, no one except Levi that is, could see what was happening to Eren. 

His parent’s didn’t notice the depression that was brought on by the move, or the fact that he gets bullied at school daily, but Levi did.

Levi had quickly grown attached to the younger boy, wanting to do nothing more than hold him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t, so he did the next best thing.

He would sit on the floor, talking to Eren as he cried himself to sleep almost every night, he would yell at the younger boy as he watched him drag the blade (the one that he hid in his shoe in is closet) across the skin of his thigh.

Every few days, Eren would come home from school, throw his backpack onto the floor of his bedroom, grab the blade and then march into the bathroom of his room and lock himself in, playing music on his phone to drown out his crying that no one was in the house to hear. Today was one of those days.

“Eren, please, don’t,” Levi told him even though he couldn’t be heard.

Levi’s eyes filled with tears as he watched Eren cry harder and harder, muttering things like ‘useless’ ‘idiot’ ‘fag’ and so many more, worse, things.

Eren held his face in his hands as he cried for the umpteenth time in the past three months he had lived in the new house and Levi walked over to the counter and tried and tried again to pick up the blade that was laying there, but he failed each time.

When he gave up, he went the Eren who was sitting on the floor up against the counter, leaning forward and crying into his hands.

Levi sat on the floor by him, doing his best to hold Eren in a hug, his arms ghosting around Eren’s shoulders, trying his hardest not to have them dip down and through the body of the younger boy.

After a few minutes, Eren reached his hand up and grabbed the blade above him. He undid the buckled of his pants, taking them off and his boxers soon followed. He looked down at the cuts on his thigh, smiling slightly as he brought the blade to his skin and pushed down.

“Stop!” Levi yelled, pushing himself up so he was standing above Eren, but his yelling did nothing because he couldn’t be heard. “Eren, please, don’t do this to yourself!”

No matter how much he yelled, no matter how much he cried, Levi couldn’t stop the younger boy from hurting himself over and over again.

The tears stopped falling from Eren’s eyes as he cleared his mind and distracted himself with the blood that was slowly seeping out.

Luckily, Eren stopped after three cuts, standing up and wiping off the left over tears that were staining his cheeks.

When he turned on the shower, Levi turned away, giving him his privacy, but not leaving the bathroom. He felt that if he left him alone, he would start thinking about something worse than bringing a blade to his skin.

For all Levi knew, Eren already had a plan to end it all.

Something like taking all of the aspirin in the medicine cabinet, or using the revolver that his dad kept in his nightstand.

It scared Levi, because he knew that if Eren did kill himself, he wouldn’t go anywhere, he would just stay trapped in the house with him.

As much as Levi wished that would happen so he’d be able to hug him, hold him as he cried, he didn’t want anyone else to be trapped like he was.

~

His worst fear came true five months later.

Eren had come home from school with a black eye and a cut lip; tears were already falling down his face.

Levi ran to him from where he was waiting as soon as he was through the door.

“What happened to you?” He yelled, only to be unheard, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “Who did this?”

He knew that Eren was bullied, but this was one of the few times that he had come home actually injured.

Eren ignored Levi as he yelled, demanding info that was never heard.

Eren seemed to be on a mission as he jogged up the stairs and walking through the doors into his parent’s room. Levi knew that it was a Friday, which means that Eren’s dad would be home from work in twenty minutes, but he hoped he would be here sooner.

“Eren, don’t do this,” Levi begged as he watched the revolver be pulled from the nightstand.

Eren took a deep breath as he picked it up, carrying it back to his room, locking the door behind him, and sitting on his bed. He had the gun in front of him and Levi sat on the bed, a foot behind the gun, staring at Eren as he stared as the deadly thing of metal.

“Eren, please,” Levi cried, wanting nothing more than to pick up the gun and get rid of it so it couldn’t hurt his love.

Try as he may, his hand kept going through the weapon and he kept getting more and more frustrated.

“Why can’t I just touch this!” he screamed, slapping the gun but nothing was happening, nothing was moving. Eren didn’t seem to notice that someone who cared for him, someone who loved him, was doing everything in his power to stop him from doing this.

Eren pulled him phone out of his pocket, sending his parents a quick text that said, ‘I’m sorry, I love you,’ before setting his phone on his nightstand. 

He picked up the gun in front of him as Levi begged him to stop, but he couldn’t hear him, he could see the love in his eyes or the tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t see what would happen to him if he pulled the trigger, he didn’t know the outcome. He didn’t know that he wouldn’t die. He didn’t know that he would be trapped forever.

 

As the life faded from his teal eyes, Levi heard Eren’s father running up the steps and pounding on the bedroom door, quickly kicking it in when he found it locked.

Levi held Eren’s hand as it slowly became solid and watched the poor father take in the picture in front of him before he fell to his knee’s and hugged the lifeless body of his son to his chest, sobbing.

“Wha-what’s happening?” Eren asked as his soul rose out of his body, moving himself from the bed. He stood there, staring at Levi.

“You killed yourself,” Levi stated simply through his tears.

“I-I know, but aren’t I supposed to go to Heaven or-or Hell?” Levi just shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Since he didn’t know what else to do, Levi stood up and wiped away his tears. He looked away from where Eren’s body was laying in the arms of his father and held out his hand, dying for Eren’s touch once again.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” Levi told him and the younger boy gave him a confused looked. “I’m Levi.”

After a second, he reached out and shook the older boy’s hand, not knowing what else to do. “Eren.”

 

And that’s how their story started.

 

Fin


End file.
